The Theatre of Dreams
by wait.for.grace
Summary: Story wherein a girl seeks a new home and finds it in the Theatre of dreams (where the drama centre stage rivals that of the drama backstage).


Theatre of Dreams

Story wherein a girl seeks a new home one and finds it in the Theatre of dreams (where the drama centre stage rivals that of the drama backstage).

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the characters or TVD.

Prologue

Her eyes teared up as she whispered into her mother's ear, "I'm sorry mama, it's for the best," she finally choked out. Placing a careful kiss on her mother's forehead, she got up from her kneeling position besides the bed and quietly made her way out of the house. She gathered her rucksack filled with things she deemed as essential or precious, with that Caroline walked out the only home she knew.

* * *

The actors co-star looked on in disgust as he drank himself into a stupor. He rambled on obscenities loudly. It was a wonder no one knew of his disturbing behaviour. She had long since decided to leave; but what brought her the courage to actually go through with it was his escalating volatile behaviour. Turning on her heels with her luggage in hand she stormed out. He wouldn't miss her she thought bitterly.

* * *

Caroline had snuck onto the train; she had found herself an empty compartment on the furthest part of the train. She sat in the dark doing so, so as to not draw attention to herself. Looking out the window she did her best not to think of what she had done just done, whether she was right to do so, the fact that she had no idea where she was going nor what her mother would think of her when she found her daughter had abandoned her… "No." She protested inwardly, she could not think of that. Forcefully she pushed those thoughts aside and stared more intently out the window. She woke up with a start when she found that she had fallen asleep, the train no longer moving. She breathed a sigh of relief as cold air hit her face; calming her somewhat after her clumsy escape from the still standing train.

Light drizzle slowly turned into a thin sheet of pouring rain. The water clung to her, matting her hair and clothes. The cold slowly crept into her core, causing her slight form to shake. Desperately she sought refuge. Finding none as she clambered down the dark streets, which were sparsely light by dim streetlights. Slipping on the sleek surface, slowly she picked herself up off of the ground dusting off her grazed hands and knees. With her eyes intently focused on the rip of her dress, she barely registered the shifting shadows. With an exasperated sigh, she set off once again, passing by unlit, tightly shut homes. She would knock at almost every passing door, but no one would heed her pleas, with each passing step her desperation grew and her resolution slowly ebbed away. Doubt started to eat at her and her earlier thoughts started to take hold, why had she left, why hadn't she stayed what good… Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as callous hands grabbed her wrists and threw her against a wall.

Hands held high above her head, face pressed against the stone. She stifled a sob as rancid air of a foul breath clung to her skin. Her body shook more violently as the man whispered all too loudly "Dangerous ain't it wondering about at night." Her first instincts were to fight, but the hold on her only strengthened. She had to find a way out, but she realised to struggle would only provoke him further. She tried to calm her breathing, which became incredibly erratic. His hand travelled down her body, she felt bile rise up cutting off the scream that had made its way to her lips. She firmly shut her mouth; and sent about silent prayers as he lulled her. A flood of tears escaped her eyes as he muttered "this won't take long." A million thoughts ran through her at once, but there was one she held onto. One where she forced herself to fight to focus, to find a window of opportunity, there would be one, there had to be one! And like a prayer had been answer she found one as he attempted to turn her. She broke free off his loosen grip. Rushing to face his front side and putting all her force into one blow below the belt, the man keeled over and let out a cry.

Ducking her way out of his grasp she ran, only she didn't get far; as she felt her feet fall from under her. Wind was knocked out of her chest and her head exploded with a flare of pain. Desperately she tried to scramble to her feet, but was soon met with a sharp stab of pain to her side and fell onto her back. She struggled with the flurry of pain, confusion and anxiety coursing through her. She let out a scream that was cut off by large hands placed around her throat. The flow of air ceased along with the screams. Her eyes burning with the sting of tears turned up to finally face her assailant in full view. Very few features could be drawn out from their dark surroundings, but his eyes though dark as cesspools shone bright with a glint of venom. Her lungs had tightened and felt as if the last bit of air was being ripped right out of her chest. Her eyes glazed over slowly turning cold.

The weight suddenly lifted off of her, she heard a scuffled but she couldn't be sure, she felt light almost ready to drift off. Then she was being carried by strong arms, she turned her head lazily and was met by the most brilliant blue eyes, touched with flecks of green. A slow tangent of thoughts made its way to the forefront of her mind like what had just happened and was this being who held her now an angel. Without any violation she whispers these words before falling into unconsciousness "Are you going to kill me?"

A big thank you for taking the time to read, as this is my first fanfic I hope it wasn't completely atrocious, with that comments, reviews and help is always welcome, and again a big thanks3!


End file.
